The present invention relates to optical fibers, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for automating the formation of coiled segments of optical fibers, to be used, for example, in forming connectors for interconnecting optical devices and components.
Optical devices are becoming increasingly popular, particularly for use in networking applications. In an optical network or other optical circuit, optical devices are interconnected via optical fibers, which serve as the transmission media for transmitting information between the devices. Similarly, an optical device is often made up of multiple optical components that are interconnected, internally within the device, via optical fibers.
The conventional technique for interconnecting multiple optical components within a device is through the use of a pigtail. A pigtail is a length of optical fiber having connectors (referred to as ferrules) attached to its ends. The ferrules provide structural support to the optical fiber, making it easier to connect the fiber with optical components or other optical fibers. Conventionally, pigtails are formed by unwinding the desired length of optical fiber from a large spool of optical fiber, cutting the optical fiber to the desired length, winding the optical fiber to facilitate handling of the fiber in a more compact area, and then attaching the ferrules to both ends, with all of these processes conventionally being done by hand.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for automatically forming a coil of optical fiber.
One illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber. The method comprises acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a continuously curved winding surface to form a coil.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for processing an optical fiber. The apparatus comprises: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and means for automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a continuously curved winding surface to form a coil.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for processing an optical fiber. The apparatus comprises: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and a winder that winds the section of optical fiber to form a coil, the winder comprising a continuously curved winding surface.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber. The method comprises acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil, the winding surface being sized and shaped to ensure that a minimum bending radius of the optical fiber is not violated when the section of optical fiber is wound about the winding surface.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and a winder that winds the section of optical fiber to form a coil, the winder comprising a winding surface that is sized and shaped to ensure that a minimum bending radius of the optical fiber is not violated when the section of optical fiber is wound about the winding surface.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber. The method comprises acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a rotating winding surface to form a coil, including an act of gripping the section of optical fiber with a gripper, spaced from the winding surface and rotatable therewith, that winds the fiber about the winding surface.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; and a winder that winds the section of optical fiber about to form a coil, the winder comprising a rotatable mandrel that comprises a winding surface, and a gripper, spaced from the winding surface, that is rotatable with the mandrel and that grips the section of optical fiber and winds the section of optical fiber about the winding surface.
Another illustrative embodiment is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil having a coiled section and a pair of free ends; and (D) automatically transferring the coil to a transport medium comprising an engagement feature that engages the coiled section to secure the coil to the transport medium.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil having a coiled section and a pair of free ends; a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface; a transport medium; and an inserter that inserts the coil in the transport medium; wherein the transport medium comprises an engagement feature that engages the coiled section to secure the coil to the transport medium.
Another illustrative embodiment is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil; and (D) automatically transferring the coil to a transport medium by automatically stripping the coil from the winding surface and automatically inserting the coil in the transport medium without gripping the section of optical fiber.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil; a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface; and an inserter that inserts the coil in a transport medium; wherein the stripper and the inserter both are gripper-less and have contact surfaces that do not grip the section of optical fiber.
Another illustrative embodiment is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a mandrel to form a coil, wherein the mandrel has an axis; and (D) stripping the coil from the mandrel by moving the coil relative to the mandrel in a direction of the mandrel axis.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber to form a coil, the winder comprising a mandrel about which the section of optical fiber is wound, the mandrel having an axis; and a stripper that strips the coil from the mandrel, wherein the stripper and the mandrel are arranged for relative movement in a direction parallel to the mandrel axis.
Another illustrative embodiment is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil; and (D) automatically stripping the coil from the winding surface by applying equal stripping force to the coil about an entire circumference of the winding surface to strip the coil from the winding surface.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil; and a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface, wherein the stripper is adapted to apply equal stripping force to the coil about an entire circumference of the winding surface.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil; and (D) automatically stripping the coil from the winding surface by contacting the coil with a stripper that has a contour that matches a contour of the winding surface about an entire circumference of the winding surface.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winding assembly that comprises a winding surface and a winder that winds the section of optical fiber about the winding surface to form a coil; and a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface, wherein the stripper has a contour that matches a contour of the winding surface about an entire circumference of the winding surface.
Another illustrative embodiment is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a continuously curved winding surface to form a coil; (D) automatically stripping the coil from the winding surface; and (E) automatically inserting the coil in the transport medium. The acts (D) and (E) comprise an act of moving the coil in a single direction to perform both the acts of automatically stripping the coil from the winding surface and automatically inserting the coil in the transport medium.
A further illustrative embodiment is direct to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber to form a coil, the winder comprising a winding surface; a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface; and an inserter that inserts the coil in a transport medium. The stripper and the inserter are both movable in a same direction relative to the winding surface.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to a method for processing an optical fiber, the method comprising acts of: (A) automatically unwinding a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; (B) automatically cutting the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; (C) automatically winding the section of optical fiber about a winding surface to form a coil; and (D) automatically transferring the coil from the winding surface to a transport medium. The act (D) includes acts of: automatically stripping the coil from the winding surface; automatically moving at least one of the winding surface and the transport medium toward the other to facilitate transferring the coil to the transport medium; and automatically inserting the coil in the transport medium.
Another illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber to form a coil, the winder comprising a winding surface; a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface; an inserter that inserts the coil in a transport medium; and means for moving at least one of the winding surface and the transport medium toward the other to facilitate transferring the coil from the winding surface to the transport medium.
A further illustrative embodiment is directed to an apparatus comprising: a payout assembly to unwind a section of optical fiber from a spool of optical fiber; a cutter to cut the section of optical fiber to separate the section from the spool; a winder that winds the section of optical fiber to form a coil, the winder comprising a winding surface; a stripper that strips the coil from the winding surface; an inserter that inserts the coil in a transport medium; and a base to support the transport medium. At least one of the winding surface and the base is movable toward the other to facilitate transferring the coil to the transport medium.